


PolyshipPrompts Week Day One: Fluff

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, PolyshipPrompts Week 2016, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff for PolyshipPrompts blog on tumblr, even if day one was yesterday. Sigh.<br/>Prompt:<br/>Imagine person A and B of your OT3 are already asleep in bed when person C gets home from working late. Does C snuggle up next to one of them? Try to squeeze their way into the middle? Sleep in another room to avoid waking them? Or maybe just jump on the bed as conspicuously as possible and beg for attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PolyshipPrompts Week Day One: Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> If you're familiar with Extra this is set 7 years in the future when the main characters are in their early 20s. Brief mention of something that hasn't happened yet but vague enough it isn't really a spoiler.
> 
> If you aren't, well, okay. Uh, I'll try to explain. So Sam is a super hero slash space cop that goes by Nova, Peter is Spider-Man, Petra is Spider-Woman (girl, something whatever, i really hope i don't have to explain them, oh they're the red and blue spandex one, there are so many now... And basically they're sort of the same person but not really the same person at all, because alternate dimension wibbldy wobbldy stuff). They're all about the same age. Petra got dimension blocked into Sam and Peter's dimension for hand wavey unimportant reasons to this story roughly seven years ago. (it's in my long fic Extra if you're really curious) Pre-polyship shenanigans ensued, eventually settling down into a stable three person relationship (this really shouldn't be spoilers for Extra all things considered, you know). Peter and Petra both super hero themselves sick if left alone but Sam managed to get them out of New York (again unimportant how in this short) and can go space cop *cough also make money cough* without worrying about them getting themselves killed while he's gone. Also they dimension jump since Petra still attends Uni and lives in her dimension.
> 
> Hope that helped?
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/147459495195/imagine-person-a-and-b-of-your-ot3-are-already)

Nova dropped down to the roof of his apartment complex. It still felt good, knowing he was able to give Peter and Petra a good place to stay  _ and  _ get them into the Universities of their dreams. Even if dimension jumping meant juggling way more weird Cosmic shit than usual. 

 

And the best part was Cornell and Yale were too far away from New York City for either of them to get killed while he was away. Baring absolute invasion or Galactus. He pulled off his helmet and sneezed sparkles after his suit dematerialized. Stupid interstellar glitter dust. He shook out his shirt and pants. A completely futile effort but, well, at least a little bit more ‘helping alien kids with arts and crafts’ than ‘yes I moonlight as a stripper to pay your tuitions, thanks for noticing’. Thank the spirits his spiders were so dense for being such eggheads.

 

Helmet safely stowed in his bag, clothes safely de-strippered, he headed down the roof access to home. Home in this dimension anyways. Yet Petra was  _ here _ too! Not yet spring break for him and Peter, but spring break in her dimension. Just a few weeks off from his and Peter’s time, relatively speaking. 

 

Spring break for him hadn’t meant parties since he’d found his dad’s old helmet in a closet when he was barely a teen. It’d been the same with Peter and Petra, except you know, replace alien helmet super powers with radioactive spider bite super powers. This was their first sort of normal spring break since basically forever. And even then, having to rope his alternate dimension self into dropping Pet off hardly counted as normal. Ah, well. 

 

He remembered to use the correct key, first try too. And locked the door behind himself. The apartment was messy, but it usually was without him here to clean up. Pete and Pet could get so absorbed in their science they didn't remember to eat.

 

He carried his bag back to the bedroom. He hated leaving his helmet too far away. Even if he really only needed it for formality since… He turned his thoughts away. No need to remember  _ that  _ before bed. 

 

Speaking of, their bed wasn't empty. He’d thought his partners would be hip deep in whatever ridiculous science they got up to in Peter's lab. Well, his doctoral professor’s lab technically. He hoped they hadn't stayed home just for him.

 

But he also kinda hoped they had. He was so  _ lucky _ . He grinned to himself as he got ready for bed. These two dorks could sleep through an invasion, so he wasn't terribly worried about waking them as he got ready for bed.

 

After nice hot shower and quick flare of Force to dry, he was squirming his way between them. They mumbled sleepy nonsense as he settled in. His heart was so full he felt like he could glow. He had to double check he actually wasn’t. Neither Pet nor Pete cared to woken up like that and got way too cranky. 

 

With his perfect partners curled against him, in their little bit messy but nice apartment, away from the complete insanity of New York City, life was good. Even if this was just until he woke up and the usual nonsense got in the way, he’d take it.


End file.
